The Gypsy
by dallysbear
Summary: Maka turned soul into a deathscythe and just defeated asura but with all the madness still lingering it influences some to forget our favorite meister. She leaves and becomes the gypsy. Spartio doesn't know what has happened to her and she is no longer the same maka as before. Will contain romance with oc but feel free to vote on whether it should be a kima or soma some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

MAKA's POV

It's funny how much a person can change over time. I stand outside my tent just thinking about my life 3 years ago when I was 15

_15 year old Maka's POV_

I lay on my bed playing my guitar working on a song that poured my heart out because it's all I can do.

"I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, I'm so low  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
Never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa"

Hey useless

I turn to see who the voice belongs to but there's no one around just my inner demon that's how it usually is Soul and I haven't been as close as we used to, not since he started dating Clarissa that is.

It all started after we defeated Asura I finally understood my feelings for Soul and was able to admit I was in love with my weapon it was also the day that I discovered my weapon blood only lord death, Stein, and I know my little secret. I decided that I was going to confess to Soul once everything had calmed down but his status as Death Scythe gained him more popularity and finally someone (Clarissa) snatched him away. I don't know what I ever did to her but she keeps sending me glares whenever no-ones around.

**_Flashback 6 months ago_**

**_I'm walking up to Soul with the biggest smile on my face_**

**_"Hey Soul!"_**

**_"Oh Hey Maka whats up?"_**

**_"Can we talk I need to tell you something"_**

**_"Oh I have something to tell you first, guess what!" He beamed a smile I didn't' understand why I felt a tug at my heart it was unpleasant and I knew that he was going to say something that I should prepare for_**

**_"What is it Soul?"_**

**_"Clarissa and I are dating isn't that great?"_**

**_And speak of the devil Clarissa came up to soul and kissed him in front of me I felt my heart break and ultimately shatter. She had a smug look on her face and I was all to glad to wipe it off but I couldn't do that to Soul he liked this girl to much so I figured I would suck it up. 'Being his best friend is better than nothing right?' I thought to myself _**

**_I put on my best fake smile and said "That's amazing I hope you to are happy together. I should go I wouldn't want to disturb you two"_**

**_"But didn't you have something to say?"_**

**_"Nah I'll just ask Tsubaki don't worry about it"_**

**_"If you say so" he turned towards Clarissa with loving eyes "Let's go to the movies babe"_**

**_"Ok boo" she said in a wannabe sexy tone_**

**_As they walked away I couldn't help but wish that was me. The rest of that night I spent crying in my room talking to Tsubaki she is the only person I trust with my feelings for Soul. I was hurt he couldn't see through my mask I always thought we were closer than that I guess I was wrong_**

**_End of mini Flash back _**

What was worse was that although I cured the madness inside Soul my black blood merged with my weapon blood and now a days I've been training hard to use it to my advantage. So far six months have passed and Soul has completely stopped acknowledging my presence, we only talk when were on a mission together but I feel that isn't enough to keep us together_. _

I can't help but laugh because not to long after that Soul broke our partnership because Clarissa wanted him all to herself. She really is a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

The Day Soul broke the partnership

(It has been 6 months since our favorite weapon started dating Clarissa and it is also our favorite meisters birthday. )

15 year old Maka's POV

Hmmm good morning Death City I thought to myself as I got up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom and got ready for school. I walked up to the mirror and saw my reflection but the girl before me didn't look like me she was beautiful *sigh* if only everyone knew. I started covering up my body by wrapping bandages and put on my usual attire and headed towards the kitchen. As I approach the kitchen I smell French toast and my stomach grumbles. 'Did he remember my birthday?' I entered the kitchen and see soul eating all the food.

"Hey Soul"

"hmm oh sup" he replied with little emotion

"today feels like a special day" I hinted at him hoping that maybe he would remember

"yea I guess maka we need to talk"

"Talk? What about"

"Us"

At that I froze… us?...there isn't an us…. Unless he means….

"It's not working out Clarissa feels that I spend to much time with you and I agreed with her so I already talked to Lord Death and it's been decided that I'm no longer your weapon"

I couldn't believe how casual he was about this it was like he had been wanting this all along. I was going to respond but the wicked witch of Death City walked in

"Boo boo did you tell her"

"Yea I did"

"Perfect" she turned to me and there it was again that damn smug look my fist turned white from holding on to tight to the book I so desperately wanted to chop them with but didn't.

"Souly the box3s are outside could you help me?" she said in an annoying baby voice

"Wait boxes what for?" I asked

"She's my new meister so she is moving into your room. The movers will be here for your stuff after school. You didn't think I would stay with you, I mean look at you your ugly and annoying and irrational and I don't know what I was thinking when we started our partnership. " Soul replied

"WHAT! I'm being kicked out?!" I yelled so they couldn't tell how much I wanted to cry

Soul had already walked out to get the boxes so it was only Clarissa and I.

"Duh… how the hell are you the top student I see youre nothing but a dumb blonde." She turned to check how far soul was before continuing " Listen bitch Soul is mine and you are no longer needed nor were you ever now leave my apartment before I have to make you" She sneered

I growled but didn't give into the temptation of using my weapon blood instead I walked into my room and packed all my things. I didn't have much because I already saw this coming and had stored all my things at papa's house. I exited my room with a duffle bag of the few outfits I kept here and books and left.

'I hope your happy soul and guess what it's my birthday' were my last thoughts before going straight to lord Death to talk.

On my way to see Lord Death I saw Tsubaki and Star in front of the school. Once they saw my tear stained face their smiles were replaced with worry and anger.

"Hey Maka…"she started saying before BlackStar interrupted her " WHO THE HELL MADE YOU CRY I'LL KILL THEM FOR HURTING YOU!" he said

She came up to me and held my in a tight embrace whispering soothing words like a mother would to a grieving child. I continued to cry until I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw it belonged to Kidd

"Maka don't cry on your birthday we don't want the birthday girl sad on her special day"

"You guys remembered?" I said in awe

They looked at me like I had grown a second head "Of course we remembered your birthday"

They each handed me a present, I was touched I thought they had forgotten me just like Soul. Soul… at the thought of him I started to cry a bit more.

"Sweetie is it about _him_?" Tsubaki asked in an understanding tone

I nodded my head

"What did he do?"

"He broke off our partnership and kicked me out of the apartment all for Clarissa" I sobbed into her shirt

When the gang heard this they didn't know what to do sure they were friends with both of them but they had known Maka as the head strong type and to see her cry made them see red.

"That asymmetrical bastard how dare he do this to you today of all days!" Kidd yelled going inito a symmetry fit about Soul

I turned to Blackstar and he pulled me into a huge bear hug "I'm so sorry Maka but I'm gonna kill him for hurting you I don't care if you get mad I can't stand to see you cry" I turned to see his face and I saw small tears falling down his face.

Liz and patty were being held down by tsubaki and her chain scythe.

I got out of star's hug and faced them

"Guys I'm going to talk to Lord Death I already saw this coming so I made a plan in advanced. I'm going to miss you guys so much. Please don't hurt Soul I wouldn't want him to think I made you turn on him he would only hate me more"

They stood in silence trying to understand the meaning to my words. I walked away from them with the few gifts in my hand and thought _'Happy Birthday to me'_

As I entered the halls of Shibusen I turned around to see them still standing there dumbstruck, I whispered my last good bye and went towards the death room.

Ch 3

15 year old maka's POV

I entered the death room and saw Lord Death and Stein sitting down drinking tea Stein was the first to notice my presence.

"Maka why are you here?"

"I came to speak to Lord Death about being reassigned"

Both men turned to face each other and nodded

Lord Death was the one who spoke "I see Maka I would assume it would have to be about soul's request for a new meister"

"Request my ass he kicked me out and straight up dissed me!" I yelled

"Maka not that I don't think you're not ready yet seeing as how you've mastered your weapon form and have collected 20 kishin eggs in such a short time-spam but do you really want to leave?" this time it was stein who spoke up

"He's right Maka you are extremely talented with your soul wave length you can be compatible with whomever you want why do you want to leave?" Lord Death asked although I could tell he already knew my answer

"Lord Death Professor Stein I can't stay here my heart has been broken and I fear by me staying here it will only lead to a rift in everyone else's friendship I can't do that to them do you think I can be relocated to the European branch?" I said

"If that's what you wish then so be it Maka" Lord Death said

"Thanks Lord Death and could you not tell anyone where I went please" I pleaded I didn't want anyone following me

"Are you sure because…" Lord Death tried to argue but Stein intervened " Lord Death I believe this way is easier for her don't push her but it is a shame so many experiments I could have done on both you and soul such strong resonance." Stein continued to mumble about dissections

"Well ok then Maka when do you want to leave?" Death asked me

"Now" was all I had to say

Both men sighed and walked over to me" Happy birthday Maka and I'm so sorry for what you had to go through today" they said and handed me a gift

I cried tears of joy and hugged them

"Maka you should head over to the airport now no one will spot you and if you want to dodge your father you should run he's due to be hear within the next 30 minutes" Stein instructed

"Ok well I guess I'll be leaving now bye Professor Lord Death I'll come back someday"

After that I went straight to the airport and studied at the Shibusen in Paris for the next 6 months before I became what I am now- The Gypsy formally known as DeathScythe/Meister Maka Albarn.


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i dont own soul eater just my oc's sadly **

***cries in corner***

Soul's POV (the day after Maka left)

_'Man my head hurts what happened yesterday?' _

I wake up and walk over to the kitchen expecting to see Maka preparing breakfast for us but shockingly the place looks kind of empty. I walk over and knock on her door but no one answers I start panicking I don't feel her soul wavelength so I do the only reasonable thing a guy in my situation would do I busted down the doors and what I saw was the last thing I would expect.

My girlfriend laying in my partners bed fighting with Blair if I wasn't so preoccupied with worrying about Maka I might have gotten a nosebleed.

"What are you doing here Clarissa?"

"Souly bear don't you remember I live here with you." She said in the happiest of tones

"Soul tell Blair what she says isn't true you didn't replace Maka right?! You wouldn't do that to her yesterday of all days!" Blair yelled at me with pleading eyes and that's when everything hit me. Me kicking her out replacing her inviting Clarissa to move in. 'Damn it I've been such a dick'

"Sorry Blair but what Clarissa said is true I guess I wanted to be closer to her and Maka and I aren't as good as we used to be so I had a talk with Lord Death." I said a bit nervous on how Blair would react I know she doesn't like Clarissa but I don't know why she always tries to get along with my friend she's probably sweeter and kinder and much more understanding than Maka ever was. Then I realized something

"Blair where did Maka go?"

"How should I know I just got back from visiting my family"

"Well you know she's a big girl and can handle herself" Clarissa sneered I don't get it what is it about Maka that she doesn't like?

"Well I mean we'll see her later I guess we go to school together" I reasoned

*Snap* I saw something in Blair snap and she walked up to me with a menacing aura and slapped me hard on the face and did the same to Clarissa

"How dare you act like nothing's wrong I can't believe how much you've changed" She said so quietly that I almost didn't catch it and she walked towards the front door but before leaving she turned around and said something that I never expected

"She loved you, you know. She never stopped believing in you and defended you but now I'm sure she can see how much of an ass you are especially after doing something like that on her birthday. Hehe I hope your happy with your little slut"

With that she left and it wasn't until later that day I found out that I wouldn't see Maka for years. Since that day I lived with guilt and a year after she left I broke up with Clarissa Stein found that she was still infected with madness due to her hatred and jealousy towards Maka and she influenced me as well. The gang and I haven't been the same and I only go on missions with them when Lord Death says so since I no longer have a meister

'_Maka I am so sorry'_

No one's POV

The now golden haired blonde exited her tent walking towards the fire pit in the middle of her clan sitting on a log warming her hands up

"Nuri!" someone yelled

The said blonde turns around to see her clan now groggily exiting their tents all but one the always hyper sweet little wen

"Nuri-nee happy birthday" he shouted full of excitement and joy

"why thank you little wen" the blonde said

"Ri-ri it's been three years huh? How do you feel?" Clarissa and Monina commented

"I know I can't believe how time flies but I'm happy now" Nuri said she was going to get up and walk towards her family a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist

"and so am I" said Damon

Maka's POV

_'Oh damon you don't know how much I love being in your arms'_

"Hey guys it's almost time to go into town we wouldn't want the villagers to wait forever right?" I said

The rest of the clan replied in cheers and set out to get ready I couldn't help but wonder if I really would ever see my old friends again.

Little did she know that fate likes to play games.

**hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review**


End file.
